warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Cestra
}} The Cestra is a Corpus-built Sidearm added in . In essence, It is a scaled-down version of the Supra, where it has a brief spooling period before reaching its maximum fire rate. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for Dual Cestra (x2). Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High magazine size. *Fast reload speed relative to magazine size. *High damage – effective against armor. Disadvantages: *No damage – less effective against health. *Short wind-up time in which the Cestra fires slowly, similar to the Supra. *Projectiles have travel time, between the Dera and the Supra. *High recoil when fully spooled. *Poor Ammo economy. It is advised to use Pistol Ammo Mutation. *Low status chance. *Low critical chance. Notes *Despite the high rate of fire, there is a significant and mandatory pause between releasing the fire button and being able to fire again, limiting the Cestra's ability to fire single shots or short bursts. Tips *If you are planning to make extensive use of this weapon, Heated Charge and/or Expel Infested will be necessary to fight the Infested; as this weapon has no Damage, neither Razor Shot nor Maim will have any effect. *Pistol Ammo Mutation (or its Primed counterpart), Trick Mag, Pistol Scavenger or Team Ammo Restores will be necessary to counteract the high rate of ammo consumption. *While having good base accuracy, the Cestra has significant recoil that scatters its shots, making it ineffective for long range shooting. Steady Hands is a must if one plans to utilize the Cestra's high base accuracy effectively. *To counteract the pause that occurs between releasing and pressing the fire button, use fire rate mods like Gunslinger or Lethal Torrent Trivia *The Cestra's barrel rotates slowly clockwise when not in use, and spins faster as it is fired. *The reload animation consists of the player pulling out the barrel, flipping it and reinserting it back into the Cestra, oddly making the revolving barrel the magazine itself. **This may suggest that the cylinder may be composed of two separate batteries; one used to fire plasma shots while the other is collecting energy from ammunition reserve of the user. *The Cestra's may be a numeral-derived name, just like other Corpus-designed weapons released around the time: the Tetra, which has a barrel with four blocks attached and a "quad-chambered magazine"; and the Penta, which has a five-grenade magazine. Cestra may be a corruption of ''Sexa-/Sext-'', from sixth, and has a rotating section with six blocks. **While ''Tetra-'' and ''Penta-'' are Greek numeral prefixes, ''Sexa-/Sext-'' is a '''Latin '''numeral prefix. The appropriate Greek prefix would be ''Hexa-''. Bugs *Currently, the Cestra and its counterparts (Dual Cestra and Secura Dual Cestra) cannot increase the damage of Antimatter Drop. *When holding a Datamass in a mission, the Datamass will spin whilst reloading. Media Warframe Cestra Warframe 11 ♠ Cestra Warframe - Gameplay & Information Cestra (Full-Auto Pistol) Patch History }} See also *Supra, the Rifle version of this weapon. *Dual Cestra, the dual wield version of this weapon. *Secura Dual Cestra, the custom dual wield version of this weapon, used by The Perrin Sequence. fr:Cestra